League of Legends: The Choosen
by FrostWingedButterfly
Summary: (SYOC OPEN) 12 people have been kidnapped and taken to for some reason unknown can they find out why and unlock their power to summon their Champion (sorry for the bad summary)
1. Prologue

Prologue

**(Midnight, Unknown Location)**

"_Are you sure these twelve have potential"_

"_Of course I'm sure all of have the mark"_

Two men argue with each other, in front of them are picture's of twelve people, one of them rip of a picture of a girl with long brown hair in two high ponytails, with light peach skin and Heterochromia eye's the left eye being brown and the right eye being a strange violet color.

"_You do know who this girl is right"_

"_No why"_

"_Kairi Kurokawa, she the daughter of Detective Kurokawa, you know what would happened if she were to go missing right"_

"_Ya ya I know, but you know we wont get caught right, there's no way he could connect her with the other eleven, at lest not the connection we know about"_

'_I guess that's a good point, so the boss want them right, we better get ready"_ With that the two men leave the room getting ready for what every they intend to do.

(8am, Kurokawa Home)

The sound of an alarm clock steers the individuals sleeping under the bed sheets, as soon as the sheets fly reveling a girl with long brown hair, light peach skin, brown and violet eyes and a bizarre looking mark on her collar bone. 21 year old Kairi Kurokawa wakes up half awake due to late nights playing League of Legends, but has to due to an arrangement she made with friends during the reading week, she picks herself out of bed and gets ready to head to the mall, she starts by brushing her hair and puts them into two ponytails and get changed into an light blue spaghetti strap top, white jeans, and gold sandals.

She exits her room and heads downstairs to the kitchen and is greeted by her father Daniel Kurosawa

"Morning sweety" said her father after he takes a sip of his coffee "Your up early, I figured with reading week you be sleeping in"

"I'm meeting up with Dana and Amy at Square One(1) today" Kairi replied

"I'm actually surprised you managed to get up at all, you up until 3 in the morning" "

Sorry I was playing a really intense game" and intense it was, the match was a 5vs5 with her as Varus and another friend of her's as support nether team were having an luck destroying a turret until 20 minutes into the game.

" I'm off, I might be home late again",

"What's it this time"

"Just the same old robberies and stuff, see you tonight and say to your Mom when you get the chance"

Her Mom being Linda Kurosawa worked morning shift as a nurse at the Hospital downtown, it required her to get up really early a lot so she never had chance to say morning to her.

"Ok , see yah"

Her father leaves as soon as starts eating breakfast, when finished she start packing up her purse a walk to the nearest bus stop, as she wait she is unaware of the presses behind her and so get her mouth covered by a hand and a rag coated in chloroform, and blacks out.

"_Hey, it me I got the girl, I'll head over to the rondevu point asap, once we get the others, the test shall being"._

This is a SYOC if you want to summit an OC via comment or PM me I will be excepting 11 oc in this format

OC SUBMISSION EX

Name: Kairi Kurokawa

Age: 21

Champion: Varus

Summoner Mark Location: Over her collar bone

Occupation: College Student

Background: Kairi Kurokawa was born on December 24 in the same hospital her mother works, she is studying Graphic Arts and Art History, Father work as a Detective of a local Police Department and her mother works as a Nurse at a hospital downtown. For as long as both her and anyone else who knows her she as mark on her collar bone ever since she was born. She is very kind and can tell when someone is trustworthy, she also took Martial Arts to make her Father not worry about her safety.

Appearance: Kairi has long brown hair in two pony tails, skinny, light peach skin, Left eye is brown right eye violet, Light blue spaghetti strap top and white jeans, and Gold strapped sandals

**(1)** It's an actual place located in Ontario

_Also this is probable my third or fourth time posting this because of spelling and indecisivenes_s


	2. So Far

**SO FAR ONLY OC SUMMITED I WILL BE UPDATEING THIS PAGE AS MORE WILL COME ALSO PLEASE ADD YOU OC PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION.**

**Edit: I'm allowing one more male champion to the roster **

OC so far:

Kairi Kurokawa/Varus

Myung-Dae Sohn/Mordekaiser

Katherine"Kate" Robertson/Jinx

Fabian Blackbourne/Braum

Mark Johnson/Lee Sin

Kaito "Kai" Shiina/Syndra

Rin Moonlight/Shen

Ben Smith/Pantheon

Dante Momiji/Ahri

Ben Smith/Hechrim

Ambrose Xian/Jarven IV

Aria/Katarina


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry for not updating but I still need to more champions and summoners for the story I need One more male champion and one more female champion if you want to summit please PM or Comment


End file.
